


Ghost Dirk

by goldchild2



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldchild2/pseuds/goldchild2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane moves to Texas, to live under a new name, to escape from the attacks on her life. and in the new house a ghost of a murdered boy who has all the answers but only when he remembers them can he be put to rest and the only way he can remember is for Jane to solve the mystery of his murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Dirk

The sound of forty voices, a blade cutting them down. The sound of quick gunfire and ricocheting. The sight of blurred people spread out around you. The feel of wind quickly moving besides you, past you. The feel of pain as one, two, three...ten...more bullets pierce through you. The sound, the feeling, the sight everything disappears as you blackout.

You awaken to silence, the dead silence nothing comes to mind as you look at your surroundings. And as time pasts in your house, for the next couple of months you begin to notice you are dead.

 

Jane is attack in her house by a man (slick) with a knife and a man (Droog) with a gun. She fends them off with her trusty spoon and gets shot in the arm for her trouble. this leads her to slam her oak spoon into slick's wrist disarming himand slaming him over his head with a random frying pan knocking him unconscious. As for the other man, using the fying pan as slight protection. Useing the years of fighting ability that was taught to you by your father, to protect you in the chance of what is happening right now. You get close enough to wack the gunn from his hand and kick him between the legs (he is attacking you so its not like he doesn't deserve the cheep shot).

after she ties both men up, she calls the police and her father. her father is understandbly upset and worred for he safty. This leads her father to take measures to protect her one to change her name from Jane Crocker to Jane Egbert. And to move her far away. The house that she is put in is in texas and little does she know haunted by a ghost of a man who will drag her into a adventure that will cause many problems. but may bring her many happy days, if she servives.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
